scratchmappingfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongy
BFDIASpongyFTW, aka Spongy is an epic gamer who has 122 followers, making him the 14th Century Mapper. He is literally the least neutral person in the SMC. He has left the SMC. History The account BFDIASpongyFTW was created on June 3, 2017/ From June 2017 to June 2019, Spongy made only games and animations. Eventually, who would join a few Country RPs, and in late June, he would join 1873 Europe RP. 1873 Europe RP was an RP made by WisestMiner888 , and is how spongy found the SMC. In June, Spongy would make some semi-mapping, not really mapping projects, and would finally really get into mapping in July, Creating the account SwitzerlandBall, which is still his mapping account. His most viewed mapping project was is his first deticated mapping project, called Swiss Empire, which is absolutely disgusting, and was published on July 6, 2019. His most viewed project overall is his Countryball Nation Wars RP, a continuation of the Countryball Country War RP, created by B_L_A_Z_E. It currently has 700 views. Throughout July, nothing much would happen. He would post another mapping project, but it did not get many views. In early August, however, Spongy would be invited to and SMC Discord by NJFinalProject (aka LatviaPotato aka Tsarchich aka whatever), and would join Mopscrub's server SMC 2: Electric Boogaloo. He would be very active there, and would eventually create a family friendly version. This didn't sit very well with mop. Eventually, Spongy would create a Studio on scratch called SMC 2: Electric Boogaloo. Mop got mad, and he eventually changed it to New Scratch Mapping Community U Deluxe. Many people would join, but it was denounced by NJ, Mop, and others as fake, so nobody really cares about it. Spongy would eventually stop trying with NSMCUD. NJ would create a discord server called SMC:Reborn . Spongy would join, leave, and join back. He would eventually become one of the most active people in the server, and still is to this day. Throughout October, Spongy has been somewhat of a war mongerer. He has declared a few too many wars. from 10/14 - 10/17, he was in a different war every day, one of which was The Hour War. Suddenly, on early December, Spongy went inactive on all SMC platforms due to the fact he was grounded he later made an official good bye project and left the SMC. If you wish to view it here it is https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/366822027/ Every 12/9 we will have an official Spongy day. Relations Friends * Wisest/User - used to be my only friend so still my friend * Harry - Kind of complicated but like he's pretty chill. I do annoy him alot though so idk. * Nemo - Very epic and nice * France - Fire ants * TBTG - Gamer * Enjania - Pretty cool and chill. One of the few normal people in the SMC. * Frosty - Pretty nice and active, likes most of the same things I do, good sense of humor. * Geo part 2 - NAZI Pretty chill, good sense of humor, basically a younger frosty. * Oasis - pretty chill, basically just mini NJ. Neutral *renland_republic - he's aight but idk Enemies * Gaumontbross - Do I need to explain? * Finn - Loves to complain about depression but never accepts help. Made my depression considerably worse over the course of the few months we were friends. Made me do things at threat of suicide. FUN FACTS * Spongy coined the term 9/15 * Spongy was banned from SMC:Reborn at one point. * Spongy tried and failed to unify the SMC * Spongy lives inside of a KFC MEMES Context for Geo is a Nazi Meme. First posted on October 17th, 2019 More Context -----> This took place on October 15th, 2019 2 days before the breaking news meme. Bogey Bunny = Mopscrub POPE JOHN = Spongy Bunch of memes made by spongy put together (except for the wisest one, made by Rem). -------------------------------------> KOKOMOMO -------------------------------------------------------------------------------> (It's what Spongy calls Kokomo) Category:Mappers Category:Century Mappers Category:American Mappers Category:2019ers